Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device security management apparatus, a financial processing system, a device security management method, and a program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-178562, filed Sep. 10, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
At financial institutions, in view of preventing leakage of important information such as personal information and/or preventing unauthorized operations, when a customer carries out a transaction (such as cash withdrawal, cash deposit, and fund transfer) at an ATM (automated teller machine), the personal identification number of a card is entered, and/or the biometric information (such as vein pattern) of the operator is scanned, to perform identification confirmation.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-026761 (hereunder, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses, as a related technique, a technique that enables cash withdrawal to be made upon authenticating teller window operators, in a cash handling system including two teller window operation machines and a single cash handling machine. The two teller window operation machines are provided for left and right teller window operators, and are provided respectively with a teller window operator log-in device. The single cash handling machine is connected to these left and right teller window operation machines, and is shared by these left and right teller window operators.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-054602 (hereunder, referred to Patent Document 2) discloses, as a related technique, a device, to and from which cash deposits and withdrawals can be made without requiring an online connection to be established with a financial institution.